warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amenadresh Klucznik
Amenadresh Klucznik był potężnym liczem kapłanem służącym Królom Grobowców. right Historia Pokryte piaskiem królestwo Nehekhary jest miejscem, w którym żadna żywa istota nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Wśród wyblakłych na słońcu pomników i starożytnych grobowców poukrywane są niezliczone skarby. Skarby owe są obecnie strzeżone przez sługi śpiących królów Nehekhary. Pierwszych spośród tych sług stanowią licze kapłani, starożytni czarnoksiężnicy, którzy po wiekach badań zdołali związać swoje dusze z ciałami na stałe, rozpoczynając wieczny żywot jako chodzące trupy. To właśnie licze kapłani opiekowali się ciałami władców Nehekhary, gdy ich dusze opuściły świat żywych i to oni obudzili Królów Grobowców z ich snu, kiedy spokój ziem Nehekhary znów został zagrożony. O samym Amenadreshu niewiele wiadomo. Tłumaczenia kilku tablic znalezionych w Nehekarze sugerują, że był ważną osobistością w hierarchii Kultu Pogrzebowego, a jego brat, Yu'djeli, pełnił funkcję osobistego strażnika króla, którego imię nie przetrwało do obecnych czasów. Prawdziwa moc Amenadresha tkwi w pradawnych pieśniach, które licze kapłani recytowali już od czasów nadejścia Nagasha. Dzięki tym pieśniom Amenadresh może wzmacniać swoich sojuszników lub rzucać niszczycielskie klątwy na wrogów. Zwiastun Ptra W dawnych czasach, gdy oczy bogów pozostawały zamknięte na świat śmiertelników, na niebie ponad miastem Khemri ukazała się wielka Groza. Przerażająca istota, która zasłoniła oblicze boga Ptra, skąpała w cieniu pomniki zapomnianych królów. Na jej grzbiecie zasiadał wampir, istota pod każdym względem pośledniejsza, nie licząc śmiałości, jaką dysponował. Żadna broń, żaden rytuał ani żadna machina wojenna nie mogły przeciwstawić się bestii. Sztandary poległych żołnierzy zaścielały piaski, a nie było można przywrócić do życia zabitych wojowników, bowiem żadna moc, jaką dysponowali licze kapłani, nie działała na tych, którzy zginęli od ciosu obrzydliwego najeźdźcy. Strach wypełnił korytarze Świątyni Ptra. Być może modlitwy zawiodły. Być może bogowie porzucili swoje dzieci. Wtedy pojawił się Amenadresh, by stawić czoła wampirowi i jego bestii. Wspiąwszy się na mur z roztrzaskanych kości, pozostałości po rozgromionych armiach Nehekhary, Amenadresh otworzył usta i wypowiedział jedno słowo. Prawdziwe imię Ptra poniósł wiatr, aż uderzyło ono w nienaturalną bestię, która natychmiast rozpadła się w proch. Pieśni Amenadresha *'Intonacja Odwetu' — zsyła na pobliskich przeciwników magiczne obrażenia. *'Klątwa Djafa' — zadaje wybranemu przeciwnikowi magiczne obrażenia, które przenikają wszelkie pancerze. *'Nieśmiertelne Legiony Djedry' — leczy śpiewającego, a także otaczających go sojuszników. *'Pomór Usekhpa' — zsyła na przeciwników morderczą chorobę, która przez kilka minut uszkadza ich tkanki. *'Pożarcie Sakhmeta' — zadaje przeciwnikowi ogromne obrażenia, jednocześnie lecząc intonującego pieśń. Pomysły na przygody *Ród von Carsteinów nigdy nie był szczególnie zainteresowany Nehekharą. Wyjątek w tej sprawie stanowił jeden wampir, którego imię brzmiało Velimir. Był on szczerze zainteresowany tamtejszą kulturą i historią. Mówi się, że w dawnych czasach opuścił on Stary Świat na nieumarłym smoku i odleciał w stronę Nehekhary. Niedawno grupa poszukiwaczy przygód przemierzająca niebezpieczne trakty Sylvanii natknęła się na dawną pracownię Velimira. Znalezione tam zapiski wskazują, że wampir wierzył, iż w Świątyni Ptra w mieście Khemri przed wiekami Nagash ukrył część swoich bluźnierczych ksiąg. Wampir miał nadzieję, że znajdzie w nich sposób na zdjęcie ze swojego rodu klątwy nałożonej dawniej przez Wielkiego Nekromantę. Z tego właśnie powodu wyruszył w podróż. Jedynym, czego się obawiał, był fakt stanięcia oko w oko z Amenadreshem Klucznikiem, o którym słyszał przerażające pogłoski. Biorąc pod uwagę możliwość poniesienia klęski, zostawił w swojej pracowni wskazówki, jak przywrócić go do życia. W pożegnalnym liście, którego z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie wysłał, obiecuje sowitą nagrodę temu, kto tego dokona. Przywrócenie Velimira to tylko początek. Gdy wampir powróci, bez wątpienia zapragnie spełnić swój dawny cel i zemścić się na Amenadreshu. *Nikt nie wie, czym dokładnie było prawdziwe imię Ptra ani skąd Amenadresh dowiedział się, jak ono brzmi. Być może to potężne zaklęcie wymyślone przez Amenadresha, imię jakiegoś demona będącego na usługach licza kapłana lub też rzeczywiście coś związanego z boską potęga. Choć Klucznik może nie chcieć wyjawiać swoich sekretów, tajemnica ta jest z pewnością warta rozwiązania. Ten, kto zdoła poznać imię Ptra, będzie miał pod ręką niewyobrażalną moc. *Jeden z najważniejszych obowiązków Amenadresha polega na strzeżeniu grobowców Khemri przed intruzami, którzy mogliby chcieć splądrować starożytne skarby. Choć licz kapłan pełni służbę w wielu miejscach, ostatnio nie rusza się z grobowca należącego do jego brata. Czy kieruje nim braterskie przywiązanie, czy też może ukryto tam coś szczególnie cennego? A może właśnie Klucznik nie chce dopuścić, by jego brat powrócił? Amenadresh mógł mieć nawet związek ze śmiercią króla, którego strzegł dawniej jego krewniak. Bez względu na prawdę z pewnością znajdzie się kilku śmiałych poszukiwaczy skarbów, którzy zagłębią się w głębiny pradawnego grobowca. Źródła Warhammer: Wrath of Heroes Kategoria:Bohaterowie Królów Grobowców Kategoria:Kult Pogrzebowy Kategoria:Khemri